It Must Be Fate
by The Dancing Ginger 711
Summary: Max and her older brother Ari move in with Dr. Martinez and her family after being abused their whole lives. better than the summary, first fanfic, please read : warning lemons and rape... don't like don't read. R&R
1. new life, new family, old memories

**Hey everyone, this is my first fic so please review and give me tips and pointers on what I should add…. And maybe some constructive criticism anyways I hope you like it.**

**Max P.O.V.**

We were on our way to the next foster home with Anne. I didn't think it would be any different than the rest, Anne said it would be, and Ari was trying to be positive about it, but I could see through the act. Anne said that she knew the mom, Valencia Martinez, personally and that she was a really good woman, but I knew not to trust anybody but Ari.

"Val has two sons, James and Zachary. They prefer to be called Iggy and Gazzy though." Said Anne.

"Okay" I said.

"Gazzy is a few months older than you Max. Ari, Iggy is just a little younger than you."

"Alright" we saidtogether.

It was weird, from the way that Anne had been talking about these people I was starting to feel better about going to the Martinez house. When I looked over at Ari, he had a smile on his face so I knew that he was thinking the same as me. Ari and I didn't have to talk to communicate, over the years we had built up this brotherly sisterly thing that allowed us to talk with our eyes and not our mouths. I thought it was pretty cool how well we could read each other.

A few minutes later Anne pulled up outside a giant and beautiful house that I supposed must have been the Martinez residence. It was a white building with three balconies in the front and stone pillars outside the door. There was the most amazing garden in the front with a little fountain in the middle. This was the most amazing house I had ever seen in my life! **(pic of house on profile)**

"Oh my god." Those were my only words.

**Iggy P.O.V.**

Right then we were all in the living room waiting for the two new kids that mom was adopting. I think she said that their names were Max and Ari. Yeah that's right Max and Ari. They had cool names; I wished that my real name was that cool so that I didn't have to use a nickname.

Anyways, I was getting off topic even in my head, so mom told us not to say anything rude or disrespectful because they had hard lives and she said that Max's life had been especially hard. I'm not sure why though, mom wouldn't tell us.

Mom was freaking out at the moment because she wanted things to be perfect when they get here.

"Iggy, you cleaned the bathroom right?" I thought that mom was going to need to sleep a lot once they had settled in, because she had already asked me this four times.

"Yes mom I cleaned the bathroom." I sighed.

"Good, I just wanted to make su…." DING DONG ! She was interrupted by the door bell ringing.

"Oh! That's them… okay come on guys! Gazzy, no farting, Fang, talk I little bit would you please, and Iggy, just try to be normal."

Mom was telling us what she did and didn't want us to do in front of Max and Ari while we were walking to the door.

The first thing that I saw when mom opened the door was the most beautiful girl in the world. I didn't think that girls could be that beautiful without even trying. But honestly this girl, I'm guessing she was Max, she pulled off the natural look of no makeup. "Ahheeeemmmm "

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a deep cough and I turned to see a guy who looked a lot like Max so I assumed that it was her brother Ari.

"Pick up your jaws and stop staring at my sister like that!" snapped Ari.

I looked around and noticed that Fang and Gazzy also were gaping at how beautiful she was.

"Sorry" I told Ari. "I'm Iggy by the way. This is Gazzy, my brother and this is Fang, my best friend."

"I'm Ari," he said, and then pointed to Max beside him, "and this is my baby sister Max."

"I'm not a baby and I can speak for myself" she pouted. Then she perked up and smiled. I swear her smile lit up the room.

"I'm Max, as this idiot already told you, but I figured I would tell you myself too."

"Boys, why don't you go hang out in Iggy's room for a little so that I can talk to Max and Ari." Mom cut in.

"Sure mom." I replied. "See ya later Max, Ari."

**Max P.O.V.**

Once the other boys left, Dr. Martinez went on to talk about ground rule, and how things worked around the house and just basically anything that needed to be covered.

"So I will be getting you two cell phones as soon as possible. We can go to the mall sometime soon to get completely new clothes if you would like. And then anything else that you need for school and stuff we can get."

"Okay, thank you Dr. Martinez." I smiled at her.

"Oh, please call me mom. Unless you are not comfortable with that,"

"Okay, mom." I smiled as I said this. It had been so long since I called someone mom.

"So when are we going to start school?" Ari jumped into the conversation.

"You are going to start tomorrow unless you feel you need more time to get settled." She answered.

"Okay, that's fine."

"Umm … there is just one thing." We nodded telling her to continue when she looked at us uncertainly. "Would you mind if I ask what has exactly happened in your lives to get you bounced around from foster home to foster home?"

My smile fell a little bit but not fully. I looked at Ari and I nodded, he knew that he would have to tell the story because it was worse for me to tell.

"Well," Ari started, "it began when our mom died, Max was five and I was six. Once mom died dad started to come home drunk out of his mind, then one day Max accidentally spilt her water on him and he snapped and hit her. It was the most horrifying thing I had ever seen. Then the hitting became more frequent and he was hitting both of us. The whole time I thought that he was only hitting us, but it turned out that from the time that Max was five to the time that she was ten he had been raping her almost every night." I shudder at the memories, "When he had his buddies over they would all get drunk and use her as their little sex toy. One day I had to talk to Max, so I went to her room and walked right in. what I saw was the worst thing in the world for me. Dad was there in Max's room on top of her and pounding into her, hard, harder than any ten year old girl should be able to take. I walked out of the room and called the cops who showed up right away."

While Ari had been telling the story I zoned out and slipped right into a horrible memory.

**Memory**

I was lying in bed enjoying my freedom while daddy was out. I had my music on and I was reading a really good book that my friend let me borrow. This was what I always did when daddy was out.

I had just gotten to a really good part in the book when I heard the front door slam. I quickly hid the book and turned off my music, just before daddy came into my room.

"Hey baby girl" he slurred, "daddy's had a rough day at work," he said while coming closer to me, "will you help me take away some of the stress please?"

I was still scared even though this was what he always did. I shook my head no and I saw his eyes go angry.

"Well you have to" he said right before tackling me to my bed and ripping my clothes off like he always did. He got undressed too, then as quickly as he could he pushed right into me. I tried to scream but he had his hand over my mouth so that I could not speak or scream.

"That's it baby." He moaned as he started going faster and faster, harder and harder. It hurt so much and the only thing that I could think was "how can he do this is his own daughter?"

After a while of him going on like that, I heard the door open, daddy didn't notice though. I looked over and there was Ari. He put a finger to his mouth telling me to be quite for a minute. Then he left, I knew he was going to call the cops.

Around 10 minutes later the police were pulling him off of me and Ari was pulling me into his arms and hugging me. But the only thing that I could think while Ari was hugging me was what daddy had said while they were pulling him off me, "I will come back for you. Just you wait. No one else can have you, you're mine."

**End Memory**

When I snapped out of that horrible memory I realised that Ari was hugging me close to him in his arms and everyone had come back downstairs and was staring at me.

"Are you okay?" Iggy tried to come over and put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture but I moved away from him and closer to Ari.

"Max, it's okay, he won't hurt you. No one here will hurt you. You're safe now, it's okay." Ari tried to comfort me.

"It's not okay, it's not okay. I'm not safe, I'm not safe.!"

"Max you are safe. You're fine!" he was yelling then trying to get through to me.

"NO! He's going to come get me!" I was shrieking.

"Max calm down, please, can you do that for me?" Ari asked me. I nodded. "Okay, first of all, who is gonna come get you?"

I looked up into his eyes with my pained brown ones, "Daddy" the one word felt like bricks in my throat.

"What? No Max, he's gone forever. He can't come anywhere near you. What even makes you think that he would come after you? "

"He told me"

**Okay, so I just reread this and realised how badly I switch from past and present tense, and how bad my spelling was. So I edited it and reposted it.**

**Also, I am typing out the next chapter right now, plus I will edit the second chapter before I post the third. **

**Thanks for staying with me guys even though I never update. 3**


	2. the guys and a great game of football

Chapter 2

**Hey guys! My second chapter, yaaaayyyy ! :D so I hope you all like this chapter, it is kind of pointless but it introduces some people who will show up in the story later on.**

**Sorry I didn't do a disclaimer in chapter 1 .. this one is for both.**

**I do not own maximum ride or any other characters from the book, I only own my OC's. I wish I owned Fang though.**

**Okay so here is the chapter.**

**Max P.O.V.**

"What do you mean, he told you?" Ari ground out through clenched teeth. He looked murderous and I didn't think that anyone would want to get on his bad side.

"That night that you called the cops on him," I took a deep breath so that I could continue with an unwavering voice, "when they were pulling him off of me he whispered in my ear that he would come back for me no matter what." I was still shaking in Ari's arms and he looked like he was softening up a little bit from looking at me.

"Max, if he ever comes near you again, I will kill him myself." He assured me.

I finally looked up remembering that everyone was still standing there watching that scene. They all looked torn between going over to comfort me and staying away as to not freak me out more.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, but loud enough for them all to hear. _They shouldn't have had to see me like that on our first day together_, I thought, _now they all are going to think that I am some freak with too many emotions and are going to want to get rid of me._

I was still looking at them and they all had confused looks on their faces. I was wondering why everyone looked so confused when mom spoke up.

"Sorry? Why would you be sorry?" She asked me.

"Well you all had to see me break down like that and now you probably think that I am a freak…" I trailed off starting to voice my thoughts.

Mom looked shocked as I spoke. "Oh dear. No, it was just shocking to see you breakdown like that, but it is completely normal for someone in your situation to breakdown."

"So you don't want to get rid of me?" I asked confused as to why she would not want to if I was just going to breakdown.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed.

There was an awkward silence after that while everyone took in what had just happened. After a while of silence Iggy spoke up and started a new conversation.

"So, do you guys play football?" He asked us.

"Yeah." Ari answered, "I used to play at our old school."

Then I decided to answer too. "I just like tackling all of the guys that play. There is just something so amusing about seeing all those guys who think that they are so strong and manly, getting tackled to the ground by a girl."

"You seem a little bit confident that you can beat anybody you want." Iggy said. I laughed a little bit because he had never seen me play before and didn't know how amazing I was.

"Of course I can." I said in a challenging voice.

"Okay, then how about you two come with us to the park now and we'll meet some of our friends and see just how good you really are."

"Sure, why not. Come on Awee!" I said using the name that I called him when I was little and couldn't pronounce Ari properly.

"Don't call me that Max. You know I hate it." Oh how I loved tormenting my brother.

And with that we were out the door and on our way to the park.

~~~~~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we got to the park 15 minutes later there were already a few guys there, some were actually pretty cute, but not as cute Iggy's friend Fang … wait ignore that thought. Yeah so the guys were pretty cute, I saw them look over at me and their eyes widened in surprise when they saw me.

"Ig, dude, why did you bring a girl with you?" asked a boy with shaggy blonde hair and bright shining blue eyes.

"She said she could tackle all you guys." Iggy replied.

"Well I don't know how such a tiny girl would be able to tackle all of us big men." He said winking at me. I raised an eyebrow at him, and then he walked over to me and put out a hand for me to shake.

"Hi, I'm Dylan." He said and I took his hand. "And who might you be?" He asked me.

"I'm Max." I smiled at him.

He turned to Iggy with a shocked expression on his face. "How did you of all people meet such a pretty girl Ig?"

"My mom adopted her and her brother Ari here." he pointed to Ari who happened to be glaring at Dylan who was still holding my hand. Dylan didn't seem to notice him glaring, he just let go of my hand and held his out to Ari like he did to me.

"Hey man." He greeted.

"Hi." Ari said in reply.

"Iggy, why don't you introduce them to everyone?" Fang asked.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed while everyone stared at me in shock. "You can talk?" I asked. I honestly thought that he was like mute or something 'cause I hadn't heard him talk since I met him.

"Yeah." He replied kind of weirded out by my outburst.

"Well it's just that I have known you for like a couple hours now and that is the first time I have heard you speak. I thought you might be mute or something like that so I didn't want to say anything." I felt really embarrassed now. Iggy spoke and I thought that he was trying to save me from embarrassing myself further.

"He's not mute but it is easy to mistake him for it." Ig said. "Okay, so I think that introductions are still in order as Fang was saying." He walked over to the group of guys that had been standing off to the side. "This is Sam." He said pointing to a guy sandy brown hair and tortoise shell eyes. He moved down the line pointing to people as he said their names. "Jake, Alex, Mason, Tyler, Michael, Todd, Brad, and Brett, guys, this is Ari and Max, my new brother and sister. Ari is the same age as all of us and Max is a year younger, but she skipped a grade 'cause she is little miss smartie pants so she is in our grade." Iggy explained.

"Ahh, a smart and pretty girl in one. I like it." Said the guy who Iggy said was named Todd. I was blushing because he complimented me and no one ever really gave me compliments.

"Ummmm, I think that we should get the game started now." Said Ari 'cause he saw me blushing and I don't think that he liked that. His protective older brother side was kicking in.

"Let's do this!" I cheered. "My team is gonna win. Prepare to be crushed whoever is not on my team." I was skipping around laughing and pitying anyone who was not on my team. I may be have been making myself out to be more than I actually was, but still, it was fun.

The teams ended up being, me, Iggy, Alex, Dylan, Jake, Todd, and Mason against Ari, Gazzy, Fang, Tyler, Michael, Brad, and Brett.

The game went by pretty fast. We won 21 to 14. When we beat them Ari came over and picked me up over his shoulder (which he knows I hate) and started running around.

"Ari, put me down!" I was screaming at him. "I'm serious; if you want to live you will put me down now!" I said while repeatedly punching him in the back.

"I don't mind if you try to kill me."

"Ari, just put me down." I said sternly.

"Fine." He put me down gently on the ground.

"Thank you." I said.

"Hey guys do you want to play another round?" Michael called out to us. I was suddenly very tired. I looked over at Ari and told him to go play and that I was just going to sit under a tree and rest for a little.

I yawned as I walked over to a very nice looking tree nearby.

I sat down under the tree and felt like I could fall asleep right then and there, which is exactly what happened.

**Fang P.O.V.**

We were in the middle of the second game when I looked over at Max only to see that she was asleep under a tree.

"Guys!" I shouted. "Max is asleep." Of course, leave it to Mr. Silent to state the obvious.

Ari looked over and you could visibly see his eyes soften with so much love and protection for her. "I guess we should get going then." He said.

"Should we wake her up?" Gazzy asked.

"Nah, I'll just carry her, I always do." Ari answered in reply.

"Okay then, let's get going." Iggy said.

Ari went over to Max and picked her up bridal style and we were on our way to Iggy's house. I practically lived there so I was staying tonight.

It was a pretty silent walk until Iggy broke it.

"So when you said you always carry her, what other times have you had to carry her?" He asked.

"Well whenever she got abused too bad by anyone she wouldn't be able to walk and I would have to carry her someplace safe." He said like it was a normal thing to say, and I guess in his life it was.

"Oh." Was all that Ig could say.

I looked at Max in Ari's arms. Even when she was asleep she was still the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen in my whole life.

When we got back to the Martinez house we walked in and Dr. M greeted us and then noticed Max sleeping in Ari's arms.

"God, she is beautiful." She murmured under her breath. "Ari, I got you both cell phones and school supplies and all new clothes. Everything is in your rooms." Ari nodded and then left to go put Max in her room. They had already gotten the tour so he knew where to go. Me and Ig went straight to his room and went to bed.

What an exhausting day. Was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep.

**And there is chapter 2. sorry it took so long .**

**R&R tell me what you think. Or pm me to give me ideas**


	3. AN NOT A CHAPTER sorry

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.**

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all of the reviews! I have been working on the next chapter but I just haven't got a chance to start typing it up yet. It's not quite finished and I only have it in a notebook but I am going to try and finish it up soon. I just want you all to know that I have read your reviews and I am very appreciative of them. Also I am so sorry for this authors note, I hate them too, but I thought I should let you know that I will update soon and I hope you will keep reading. Once I am done the chapter I will replace this with it. **

**Thank you for reading :D **

**Shane **

**Okay, so I'm just adding onto this a.n instead of making a whole new one. **

**Please be sure to read this if you want the next chapter posted.**

**I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU ALL GO ONTO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON THE POLL FOR MY OTHER STORY. AGAIN, IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER, VOTE!**

** Thank you 3**


End file.
